Mechanical resonators are physical structures that are designed to vibrate at high frequencies. Such resonators may be incorporated into a variety of devices such as timing oscillators, mass sensors, gyros, accelerometers, switches, and electromagnetic fuel sensors, amongst others.
During use, mechanical resonators, and the devices which incorporate the same, may be exposed to different temperature conditions and variations. Such conditions and variations can cause material expansion and contraction, as well as changes in material stiffness. This can result in a variation in vibrational characteristics (e.g., resonating frequency) across the temperature range. These effects also can lead to increased noise, reduction in bandwidth, deterioration of signal quality and can, in general, create stability problems in devices.
The temperature stability of a mechanical resonator may be quantified as the temperature coefficient of frequency (TCF), which is expressed as: TCF=(1/f) (∂f/∂T), where f is the resonance frequency and T is the temperature. Another term that is used to quantify the stiffness component of the temperature stability of a mechanical resonator (which is one of the primary contributors to TCF) is the temperature coefficient of stiffness (TCS), which can be expressed as: TCS=(1/Ceff) (∂Ceff/∂T), where Ceff is the effective stiffness coefficient of the resonator.
To address the effects resulting from temperature change, it can be advantageous for mechanical resonating structures to have temperature compensation capabilities to improve the stability of such structures, and associated devices, over a range of temperatures.
Mechanical resonating structures can be used in a variety of circuit components. A mechanical resonating structure can be used, for example, in tunable meters, mass sensors, gyros, accelerometers, switches, magnetometers, electromagnetic fuel sensors, timing oscillators, filters, mixers, dividers, and amplifiers, just to mention a few.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers identify identical or substantially similar elements or acts. The drawings illustrate particular embodiments for the purpose of describing the present disclosure, and are not intended to be exclusive or limiting in any way. The figures are schematic and are not intended to be drawn to scale. In the figures, each identical, or substantially similar component that is illustrated in various figures is represented by a single numeral or notation. For purposes of clarity, not every component is labeled in every figure. Nor is every component of each embodiment of the present disclosure shown where illustration is not necessary to allow those of ordinary skill in the art to understand the disclosure.
In the course of the detailed description to follow, reference will be made to the attached drawings. These drawings show different aspects of the present disclosure and, where appropriate, reference numerals illustrating like structures, components, materials and/or elements in different figures are labeled similarly. It should be understood that various combinations of the structures, components, materials and/or elements, other than those specifically shown, are contemplated and are within the scope of the present disclosure.